Chrome y Mukuro por un deseo
by Darkmimic6996
Summary: Chrome Dokuro es una joven de 13 años de edad que es solitaria por que es vista como un ser extraño debido un extraño caso en su ojo derecho que hace que sea de un color rojo por lo cual lo oculta tras un parche, pero un dia tras un incendio aparecera Rokudo Mukuro un chico con un ojo color rojo que le ofrecera un deseo, asi que deseara lo que mas ha deseado.
1. Chapter 1 Chrome y Mukuro, pide un deseo

Chrome una joven de 13 años de edad con un defecto, un ojo rojo en su lado derecho del rostro el cual tapaba con un parche, estaba atrapada en un edificio en llamas sin nadie que pudiera ayudarla, pero, una sombra aparece abriéndose paso ante las llamas

–Chrome, querida, no deberías estar en un lugar como este podría ser peligroso –decía aquella sombra con una pequeña sonrisa -¿Y bien que haces aquí? -pero, parecía que la joven no respondería ninguna pregunta.

–Bien ¿sabes? te he investigado resulta que no se tus datos personales pero se cómo es tu historia, resulta que no eres muy bien recibida por tu ojo rojo, sin embargo, yo también, –acercándose cada vez más y más a la joven que estaba sentada en el piso confundida, al acercarse lo suficiente, aquella joven pudo observar el ojo rojo de aquella sombra.

–Créeme se lo que se siente que te traten diferente... por tener esto... así que te daré algo que me hubiera gustado tener hace tiempo, un… deseo.

–ella lo miraba con confusión a la vez que pensaba que podría pedir –tranquila pequeña relájate tan solo piensa en algo que de verdad desees, lo que más hayas anhelado, yo haré todo lo posible por intentar cumplirlo como máximo tendría 3 años de garantía tu deseo y como bono adicional si fallo te concederé otro deseo, así que mi nombre es Rokudo Mukuro puedes llamarme maestro si así lo deseas ya que te he de enseñar lo que se para sobrevivir, pero adelante lo que más anheles…

–Mukuro-sama… aquella joven interrumpió al escuchar que podía pedir lo que más había anhelado desde siempre… –deseo un amigo… -aquella joven pidió el deseo con lágrimas cubriendo todos sus ojos –todos me miran raro por tener esto...

– ¿Un amigo eh? Creo que poder hacerlo pero necesitare un tiempo para ello, mañana será el día en el que todo comience, por el momento salgamos de aquí.

Al salir de aquel edificio en llamas gracias a que Mukuro tenía alguna especie de inmunidad al miedo y a esas llamas y antes de despedirse, Mukuro dijo:

–Me tendré que ir pero para continuar tendré que confirmar tu nombre

– ¿Mi nombre? Es… Chrome… Dokuro… -decía sonrojada.

–Lindo nombre, linda chica. –Para así sonrojar aún más a Chrome –Espero verte pronto así que ve con cuidado pequeña… y así Mukuro desapareció entre una misteriosa neblina.

Para el día siguiente Chrome estaba entusiasmada por asistir a su escuela. Pero esa mañana al llegar a su escuela y sentarse donde siempre en el último asiento de la fila justo al lado de la ventana, su profesor llego diciendo que tenía un anuncio para la clase que a partir de hoy tendrían un compañero nuevo y su nombre es ¡Rokudo Mukuro! –Al escuchar eso Chrome pensó en todo lo sucedido en la noche anterior así perdió la noción del tiempo por 20 segundos para después voltear y ver a Mukuro sonriente con sus ojos cerrados de alegría a su lado –Hola –decía Mukuro totalmente despreocupado y aun con su sonrisa.

En la hora del almuerzo Chrome había salido antes que Mukuro y al encontrarla vio que estaba sentada en sola en el piso detrás de los salones donde nadie se acercaba nunca.

– ¿Bien qué tal si empezamos de nuevo? soy Rokudo Mukuro es un placer conocerte. –Chrome solo estaba ahí sin decir nada y se podía ver que contenía sus lágrimas lo más que podía, pero no era lo suficiente ya que Mukuro lo podía ver a simple vista, aunque tuviera una mirada lo más baja que podía.

–Bien, creo saber cómo mejorar nuestra confianza –así que levanta la cara de Chrome sujetando su barbilla para así que su cara quede enfrente de la suya y removiendo el parche para poderse ver frente a frente ya que a ninguno le importaba el ojo color rojo del otro. –Mira no tienes por qué ocultar tu hermoso rostro entre parches y lágrimas todo estará bien por qué no pienso hacerte daño alguno –Mukuro la tomo de su barbilla acercándola más y más y así para terminar besándose.


	2. Chapter 2 aceptandose como amigos

Momentos después alejándose Mukuro dijo con una sonrisa:

— ¿Lo ves ya no eres tan tímida cierto?

—Pero sus planes no salieron como esperaba por unos minutos observo a Chrome confundida como nunca

Mukuro tomo su comida ofreciendo a Chrome para pasar el resto del receso en silencio. Pasado unas horas y llegara la hora de irse a casa Mukuro decidió acompañar a Chrome pero alguien decidió interrumpir en su camino

—Tú el nuevo -decían 2 alumnos del mismo grado —creo que es hora de que sepas quien manda en este lugar, yo me llamo Ken y él es Chikusa y… -Ignorándolos proseguían su camino —No me ignoren, creo que tendre que hacerlo por la mala -rápidamente corrió hacia Mukuro con para golpearlo pero antes de que se diera cuenta...

—¿Qué sucede?-Mukuro había detenido el golpe de ken y ala vez logro torceer su mano —¿Querias golpearme? —decía con un sonrisa, sus ojos cerrados y aplicando mas fuerza haciendo que cayera en el piso —mientras Chikusa observaba como su amigo estaba en el piso dominado

—Por favor suéltalo-decia Chrome en voz baja pero no lo suficiente como para que no lo escucharan

—no necesito ayuda solo estoy jugando asi que no digas nada fenómeno –al escuchar eso la palabra fenómeno retumbo en la cabeza de Mukuro abrió sus ojos y cambio su mirada por una mas agresiva

— ¿Así que fenómeno eh? Te arrepentirás… —Mukuro dio una patada en el codo de su brazo ya torcido —Velozmente Chikusa fue hacia Mukuro con y yo-yo con picos incrustados en a su alrededor – ¿yo-yos crees que bastaran?-cuando su yo-yo se acercó lo suficiente lo tomo de sus 2 caras y lo jalo para atraer a Chikusa lo suficiente —tomare tus gafas si no te importa –al quitarle sus lentes le asesto un una patada en la cara, Chikusa cayó al suelo y puso al lado sus gafas.

—Lo siento, Chrome yo no quería lastimarlos –Chrome solo lo miraba extrañada mientras decidió cargarlos hasta la enfermería

Pasaban el tiempo y no se escuchaba ninguna palabra hasta que Mukuro decidió romper el silencio

—Oye, ya sé que ¿te parecería descansar? ¿Tienes tiempo? -pero Chrome cambio la conversación

— ¿Por qué los golpeaste? –decía Chrome solo que esta vez no hablaba en voz baja

—Ven te contare

Ya sentados en un banco del parque empezó su conversación

—Yo recuerdo esa palabra "fenómeno" la escuchaba demasiado y cuando la escuche de ellos mi ira estallo, lo siento si hice que te preocuparas, y dime ¿qué sabes acerca de ellos?

—He escuchado como se presentaban al igual que contigo ya que en clase deciden poner terror en los demás tratando de golpearlos como lo intentaron hoy –decía Chrome tranquila sin vergüenzas ni timidez mientras Mukuro con una sonrisa pensaba en que por fin lo consideraba su amigo, ya que no tenía miedo como las pocas veces que decidió hablarle

—Bien emm... ¿te parece si jugamos? –de entre sus cosas tomo un frisby y lo puso enfrente de Chrome

—Pero yo…

—Ningún pero -la tomo de la mano con una sonrisa y comenzaron a jugar

Paso el tiempo más rápido de lo que creyeron jugando con el frisby y cuando Mukuro volvió a lanzar el frisby

—Cuidado, espera Chrome –pero fue tarde para decírselo, Chrome había caído en un pequeño estanque —Ven te ayudo, además no está permitido nadar en este estanque –decía mientras extendía su mano y acercaba su rostro cada vez más al de ella

—No estará permitido nadar… -decía mientras tomaba la mano de Mukuro — ¡pero si caerse! –decía Chrome mientras tiraba de la mano de Mukuro haciéndolo caer

—Espera no sé nadar… -al caer empezó a intentar mantenerse a flote pero seguía sin poder volver a tierra

—Toma mi mano –estiro su mano lo más que pudo sin alejarse de la tierra pero seguía sin alcanzarlo

Segundos después parecía que por fin tomarían sus manos, se acercaron lo suficiente y al lograr tomarse de las manos Mukuro sonrió y dijo:

—Caíste –así que la empujo para estar de nuevo en el agua —tranquila es un estanque no es tan profundo como para ahogarse – lo decía mientras se ponía de pie y ayudaba a Chrome a levantarse

—Fue más divertido de lo que creí, pero creo que deberíamos apresurarnos a llegar a casa –Chrome decía mirando hacia un cielo nublado con unas pocas gotas que en segundos fueron haciéndose más y mas

—Ya estamos empapados, unas cuantas gotas mas no nos harán daño, ven te acompaño a casa no quiero que algo malo te pase –caminaron tranquilamente bajo la lluvia pasando por un sendero una gran casa color blanco un poco alejada, pero Mukuro intento no prestar atención a tal casa y decidió seguir caminando

—Emm… ¿Mukuro?

— ¿Qué pasa Chrome? –Mukuro volteo atrás y observo que Chrome había dejado de caminar — ¿acaso te sientes mal Chrome?

—Es aquí… emm… aquí es donde vivo –volteándose para observar su casa observo esa residencia enorme de color blanco quedando impresionado

—En serio esto es gigante

—Si bueno, ¿te… te gustaría pasar, quieres secarte y esperar mientras la lluvia pasa?

—No sé si debería ya sabes es… -pero un rayo seguido de más y más rayos empezaron a caer a lo lejos aunque se escuchaba demasiado fuertes, así interrumpiendo su frase —Pero creo que me quedare esos truenos dicen que va a empeorar –Caminaron hasta la entrada y la perspectiva desaparecía con cada paso y la mansión se hacía cada vez más grande, al momento de estar frente a la casa pudo observar que era aún más grande de lo que pensaba sin prestar atención, decidieron entrar y secarse

—Espera aquí traeré toallas –Mukuro miro a su alrededor observando todo el espacio que tenia, Chrome al volver con las toallas se sentó junto a él en el piso — ¿Porque estas en el piso en vez de algún sofá?

— ¿Bromeas cierto? Esta es mi primera vez estando en un lugar tan amplio y se siente relajante es como si fueras al bosque te sentirías bien la primera vez, aunque la ciudad es prácticamente mejor

—Tienes razón, así me sentí cuando estuve aquí la primera vez, ahora que estamos los 2 solos en un lugar tan amplio solo pienso en una cosa –se acercó a las cosas de Mukuro y le mostro su frisby, continuaron jugando un par de horas mas

—Bien creo que es hora de irme, ya es tarde

—Pero el clima es aún peor que esta tarde

Pero que dirán si me ven aquí, no creo que sea la mejor idea…

—Yo… vivo sola así que no importa… si te quedas un poco mas

—Bueno… creo que… estará bien, entonces aún tenemos tiempo ya viste mis cosas aún tengo más cosas para ¿qué te agradaría jugar?

—Que tal algo normal, tú cuentas hasta cierto número y yo me escondo

—Perfecto, solo que… ¿no me das un mapa? Creo que me perderé en esta casa que más bien es una mansión

—Tu piérdete no importa lo que pase, yo te encontrare

—Gracias Chrome… pero insisto en el mapa

1ra búsqueda 10:00pm

Mukuro recorrió un largo camino pero logro encontrar a Chrome en una habitación más adornada de lo normal

— ¿Mmm? ¿Qué es esta cuarto?

—Es mi habitación, pero lo importante me encontraste, ahora me toca buscarte, por cierto ¿cómo me encontraste?

—Bueno no fue fácil pero reconocí un olor agradable y lo seguí, luego se esparció por muchos lugares desconocidos hasta dar con esta puerta y aquí estamos

—Bien mi turno

2da búsqueda 10:45

Chrome siguió buscando pero no conseguía dar con él, hasta que recordó el método con el cual fue descubierta, se decidió a usarlo, cerrando los ojos empezó a concentrarse y siguiendo un rastro se dirigió por debajo de unas escaleras donde escuchaba pequeños murmullos, mirando profundamente encontró a Mukuro en un pequeño rincón

— ¿Mukuro?

— ¡Chrome!, qué bueno que por fin me encontraste –Mukuro salto hacia Chrome con lágrimas en los ojos para abrazarla, —sabía que necesitaría un mapa, que suerte que me encontraste

— ¿En verdad te perdiste y lloraste? –decía mientras tenía una sonrisa en su rostro

—Tienes razón fue falso, pero vale por ver esa sonrisa en tu rostro –al decir esas palabras hizo que Chrome se sonrojara —bien tendré que actuar de nuevo para poder verte sonreír, aunque también te vez linda así,

—emm… yo use tu truco para encontrarte y ahora que lo conozco podre evadirlo

—bien me toca buscarte, te encontrare sin importar que sepas mi truco

3ra búsqueda 11:30

—Si no mal recuerdo Chrome sabe cómo eludir mi truco pero aun así lo intentare

Concentrándose empezó a seguir un varios caminos dando vueltas por los mismos lugares una y otra vez hasta darse cuenta de que había pasado muchas veces por el mismo lugar, abrió una puerta y estaba Chrome dormida en un rincón y con un reloj en su mano que indicaban las 12:25, cargando a Chrome en sus brazos decidió llevarla a su habitación, recorriendo muchos pasillos volvió a donde la encontró pensando: como no me di cuenta antes se escondio en el mismo lugar haciendo que recorriera muchos pasillos, jamas imaginaria que estaría en el mismo lugar, recostandola en su cama decidió que también estaba cansado y debía dormir

00:46:30 a.m.

—Buenas noches Chrome –decia mientras con sus manos acariciaba su rostro —me retiro por hoy, pero fue divertido –cuando se dio media vuelta listo para irse algo le detuvo, Chrome estaba tomando su mano

—No te vayas por favor, -su cabello aunque corto era suficiente para tapar sus ojos pero unas lágrimas estaban debajo de sus ojos y su cabello, Mukuro sabía que en sus ojos tenia lagrimas —Por favor no te vayas no quiero que me dejes

—Jamás te dejaría

Ya era de mañana y Chrome se levantó, tallándose los ojos observo bien lo que estaba a su alrededor,

Mukuro sin camisa…

Ya habría tiempo para preguntar pero por el momento decidió recostarse sobre Mukuro al igual que antes de despertar y seguir durmiendo

— ¿Chrome estas despierta?

— ¿Mukuro Emm… que…?

—Ha lo que paso ayer, te quedaste dormida y me dio tanto sueño que me acosté aquí contigo, parece que no te molesto y tampoco el rayo del sol

— ¿Rayo del sol? –un rayo estaba cubriendo a Mukuro y tallándose sus ojos vio que tenía una camisa y que solo fue una ilusión causada por el sol

—Y si te preguntas si el sol fue el causante de lo que viste, te equivocas, fui yo quien lo planeo

— ¿Porque harías eso?

— El que ríe al último ríe mejor, pero creo que ya es hora de irnos

— ¿Qué hora es?

—Tenemos como media hora para llegar a clase así que tienes tiempo

—Ve y date un baño yo me encargo del resto

—Está bien… confió en ti

Mientras Chrome entro a ducharse Mukuro salió corriendo y en 10 minutos había regresado, minutos después Chrome salió de la ducha vio a Mukuro con su cabello mojado

— ¿Pero cómo? ¿Lograste ducharte?

—Claro, has visto este lugar tiene más de una ducha, las descubrí ayer mientras te buscaba, bien lista para llegar a clase en 10 minutos aproximados

— ¿Pero cómo lo lograremos? ¿Un auto?

—No lo creo, no sería divertido, ahora vámonos o llegaremos tarde

Al salir de la mansión había una bicicleta para 2.


	3. Chapter 3 vamos a clase, vamos pregunta

Observando la bicicleta Chrome no podía decir nada más que mirar a Mukuro y decirle sus preocupaciones acerca de su transporte

—Mukuro… yo lo lamento pero no se andar en una bicicleta

—Ya lo esperaba así que estaba preparado con mi plan B, consiste en ser para 2, yo te ayudare a aprender

—Mukuro…

—No temas yo estoy aquí y no dejare…

—Tenemos menos de 7 minutos para llegar, no tengo tiempo de aprender y aunque lo intentara llegaríamos tarde

—Eh… tienes razón, bueno creo que… tendremos que…

—5 minutos, bien creo que puedo llegar tarde por una vez y aprender a usar una bicicleta...

—Tu ganas, no pensé en eso pero tengo un plan de reserva que también es divertido así que no llegaras tarde, daré dar hasta mi último esfuerzo para evitarlo

Entrando entre los arbustos Mukuro empezó a mostrar una motocicleta sacada de entre unas plantas

—Pero… ¿Desde cuándo… el arbusto y la motoci…?

Tiene camuflaje, aunque creo que debo ponerlo en un lugar donde pueda tener mejor camuflaje –mientras veía que estaba rodeado de concreto y sus camuflajes de arbustos no funcionarían —Entonces, creo que se nos acaba el tiempo, ¿subes?

—Es… peligroso... y no creo que tengas permiso de... –antes de poder terminar su oración Mukuro tomo su mano y la puso detrás de el

—Sostente, no dejare que llegues tarde

Minutos después llegaron a la escuela a una velocidad impresionante pero delante de ellos estaba su maestro a punto de subir unas escaleras

—Bien, llegamos a tiempo –decía Mukuro con una sonrisa que reflejaba confianza

—No, he visto como dice que sus estudiantes deben llegar antes que él y niega su entrada

—Bien solo lleguemos antes que el

—Pero solo existen 2 escaleras, no alcanzaremos a llegar a la próxima...

—Te lo dije, daré mi último esfuerzo para evitar que llegues tarde aunque sea solo un día, solo necesito velocidad… y una capucha

Acelerando y tomando la bandera de la escuela dio la vuelta hacia las segundas escaleras y subiendo aun con su motocicleta siguió hasta su salón de clase

—Bien tercer piso a la izquierda de al subir las segundas escaleras, todo planeado Chrome

— ¿Y… como se supone que entraremos sin llamar la atención?

—Es fácil, solo llamare la atención

—Pero…

—Esa es la razón de traer puesta la bandera, no me verán del todo y descuida también pensé en ti

Entrando a toda velocidad en el salón de clase dio una vuelta alrededor de todos los asientos, dejando sigilosamente a Chrome en su asiento mientras terminaba su vuelta y distraía a todos, al salir del aula, su profesor estaba entrando, lograron mirarse por un segundo y despues con su motocicleta salió volando por la ventana

— ¿Quién era aquel de la motocicleta?, ¿a qué clase de persona se le ocurre tomar la bandera y usar una motocicleta en un salón de clase? –Decía furioso aquel profesor —Ya se, debe de ser un estudiante furioso por cualquier cosa y decidió causar destrozos en la escuela y como solo decidió entrar en este lugar está claro que debe ser de esta clase así que díganme quien falta

Mientras la clase solo disfrutaba del espectáculo del profesor con una cara roja de furia, totalmente furioso inspeccionaba quien era el alumno faltante, Chrome mira al asiento de Mukuro se dio cuenta de que allí estaba otra vez con su sonrisa despreocupada de ojos cerrados hacia ella y comenzaron una conversación en voz baja

— ¿Cómo es que lograste entrar? Creía que faltarías debido a tu plan

— ¿Faltar? o me perdería un día contigo por nada tan simple como tener una motocicleta y un día libre, y acerca de cómo entre, pues, una ventana estaba abierta con una linda chica distraída en ella y decidí sentarme a su lado –Mukuro hizo sonrojar a Chrome, pero empezaron las clases antes de que pudiera responder cualquier cosa

En la hora del almuerzo mientras estaban solos Chrome y Mukuro decidieron preguntarse sus dudas mutuamente, y al poco tiempo se turnaron en una pregunta cada quien para conocerse mejor y aclarar sus dudas, y así comenzaron

— ¿De dónde obtuviste la motocicleta?

—Se podría decir que me la prestaron, no era mía,

— ¿Has intentado andar en bicicleta?

—Bueno yo no…

—Eso responde lo suficiente, continua con la siguiente pregunta

—Bien, en… tienes permiso para conducir una motocicleta

—No, ¿tuviste miedo cuando traje la motocicleta?

— ¿En verdad no tienes permiso?

—Lo siento pero ya preguntaste es tu turno de responder –decía con una gran sonrisa hacia Chrome

—Pero…

—Lo siento son las reglas

—De acuerdo, al principio creí que lo tendría pero al verte recordé que no tenía por qué temer, hasta que llegamos a la escuela

Rieron por un momento y Mukuro se tranquilizó y pregunto:

— ¿En serio?

—Ya preguntaste es mi turno ahora

—Pero…

—Lo siento son las reglas —esta vez Chrome era quien sonreía hacia Mukuro

—De acuerdo, pregunta

— ¿Crees que ayer cuando lastimaste a los 2 estudiantes los lastimaste?

—Sí, no fue demasiada fuerza pero aplique sus puntos débiles, los brazos con lo que me quería golpear intente evitar que los usara dislocándolo, su rostro el cual supuse que no solían golpearlo debido a sus lentes y lo más importante, su orgullo, pero no debo usar la violencia tan simple fue algo que aprendí, entonces, mi turno en…

—Tengo una pregunta, en… si no quieres usar la violencia tan simple ¿podrías usarla en una buena causa?

— ¿Qué causa?

— ¿Podrías ayudarlos? –Al decir eso Chrome miraba hacia otro lado

Voltearon y pudieron observar a Ken y a Chikusa siendo golpeados por alguien mucho más alto

—De acuerdo, debido a que me lo pides, lo hare –Mukuro se acercó hacia aquella persona alta y estando enfrente pregunto: ¿quién eres?

—Soy Lancia, ¿quién eres tú?


	4. Chapter 4 Paraiso

—Solo soy alguien que pasaba y quería saber quién causaba tanto ruido

— ¿Acaso quieres que te lastime a ti también?

—No, prefiero evitar peleas pero ¿qué te hicieron ellos?

—Han fallado lo prometido ahora aléjate antes de que te metas en problemas de los que no podrás salir

—Como quieras, me voy, pero no los veo

— ¿Qué? –Dándose media vuelta observo que Ken y Chikusa habían escapado y decidió culpar a quien más cerca tenia —Olvídalo me conformo con golpearte a ti –Grito mientras intentaba azotar un golpe

—Tranquilo –Mukuro solo retrocedía esquivando los golpes de Lancia con sus manos en la espalda como si quisiera decir: "no las necesito para deshacerme de ti"

— ¡Deja de escapar y pelea! —repetidamente gritaba y mientras más lo decía más furioso se tornaba

— ¿Hey sabes saltar?

— ¿Qué?

—Nada, solo pregunto, ¿no te aburres de intentar golpearme?

—Te arrepentirás de eso

—Tal vez luego me tengo que ir

— ¿Qué?

—Como sea me voy –Dando un salto sobre el muro salió de la escuela —Nos vemos Lancia

—Vuelve aquí y terminemos la pelea

Pero Mukuro lo ignoraba mientras paseaba alrededor de la escuela en un lugar fuera de la vista de Lancia, entrando de nuevo a la escuela fue acercándose donde Chrome, Ken, y Chikusa Estaban ocultándose de Lancia

—Gracias –Decían en un tono bajo Ken y Chikusa mientras se acercaban a Mukuro con una mirada baja al tener que ser salvados por quien intentaron golpear apenas ayer

—No me agradezcan, ya está libre seguirá gritando a un muro al menos hasta que termine el descaso

—Pero en serio estuviste genial contra Lancia –decía Ken animado mientras trataba de mostrar su aprecio y asombro

—No entiendes, si no fuera por Chrome que me pidió que les diera ayuda hubiera decidido observar cómo eran golpeados –Mukuro decía al mismo tiempo que les daba la espalda y se acercaba a Chrome

—Entonces gracias Chrome –expreso Chikusa mientras se acercaba a Ken —Vámonos Ken, será lo mejor

—De acuerdo –Esta vez hablaba Ken sin ánimo alguno

—Y Chrome ¿Cómo se comportaron cuando los trajiste a este lugar?

—No hablaron desde que les ayude a esconderse de Lancia

—Es comprensible fueron humillados en combate, otra vez, pero lo más importante ¿tienes hambre?

—Bueno si… pero porque lo preguntas

— ¿No es obvio? Ayer pasamos tanto tiempo jugando que no pudimos comer algo, ¿Qué te parece si te invito algo por lo de ayer?

—No es necesario yo estaré bien

—Pero sería de mala educación si cocino en tu casa y no comes algo de lo que preparo

— ¿Espera decidiste cocinar en mi casa desde antes de invitarme?

—Sí, fue mi culpa que no pudieras comer en todo el día de ayer, así que lo decidí te hare una gran comida –Sonrió y miro a Chrome fijamente —Y no aceptare un no por respuesta

— ¿Entonces… cuando será tu invitación? –Respondió Chrome intentando desviar su mirada volteándose hacia el suelo

—Yo esperaba que fuera terminado la escuela, si me acompañas a comprar las cosas necesarias…

—Si quieres… puedes usar lo que tengo guardado

— ¡Perfecto!

— ¿Los usaras?

—Sí, claro, pero lo que de verdad me alegra es que por fin tienes más confianza en mí, aunque se poco a poco

—Bueno yo…

—Y pronto intentare que dejes tu timidez… entonces ¿nos vamos ya?

—Pero… ¿No debemos esperar a que terminen las clases?

—Oh, cierto, escuela, lo he olvidado

— ¿Cómo consigues olvidar eso? ¿Qué es lo que…?

—No importa, debemos apresurarnos

Afortunadamente la campana sonó y tuvieron que entrar a clase, las cuales terminando decidió dirigirse a casa de Chrome para la invitación de Mukuro, pero, apareció Lancia enfrente de ellos

—Hey tú, esto aún no termina

— ¿Ya dejaste de hablar con la pared?

—Prepárate

— ¿Te importa? Estoy ocupado

—No tardare mucho solo un golpe será necesario

—Como quieras, te golpeo y me voy

— ¿Qué?

Mukuro dando un golpe en el estómago a Lancia hizo que este cayera inconsciente, tomándolo antes de que cayera lo dejo recostado en el suelo

— ¿Estará bien? ¿No necesitamos llevarlo a la enfermería como a Ken y Chikusa? –decía Chrome preocupada mirando a Lancia inconsciente

—No, alguien más lo llevara

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso ya sabias que esto ocurriría y llamaste a alguien para que se encargara de esto?

—No, pero en cuanto llego me di cuenta de que alguien nos observaba, solo vámonos

—Está bien…

Mientras caminaban, Chrome decidió iniciar una conversación

¿No te preocupa quien era quien te miraba?

—No tengo miedo a esas personas, al menos no mientras te tenga a mi lado

— ¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunto Chrome mientras se sonrojaba con el comentario de Mukuro

— ¿Eh?... Bueno… ya sabes –Esta vez Mukuro se sonrojaba intentando mirar a otro lado

—En realidad… no se de lo que hablas… ¿podrías… decírmelo? –Chrome aun sonrojada pregunto con mucha dificultad, y esta vez intentando hacer contacto visual con Mukuro

— ¿Eh?... yo… no… ¡La cena! ¡Eso! –Mukuro no podía soportar estar tan sonrojado que decidió intentar dar una respuesta un tanto distinta

— ¿La cena? ¿Significa que no me quieres responder?

—No he dicho eso... quiero decir… te lo explicare en la cena, una parte, es complicado… más de lo que crees

—De acuerdo será en la cena

Y así continuaron su camino hasta llegar a la mansión donde Chrome vivía

—Muy bien Chrome yo preparare la comida tu solo espera

Chrome observo detenidamente a Mukuro y empezó a caminar a su alrededor mientras Mukuro le seguía con la mirada

—No

— ¿De qué estás hablando Chrome?

—Sera demasiado para ti, así que tendré que ayudarte

—De acuerdo que tal si empiezas con…

—y por cierto no pienso ayudar poniendo la mesa, seré mejor en la cocina

—Está bien, sé que no aceptaras un no por respuesta, pero ¿Cuándo dejaste de ser tímida?

A lo cual Chrome solo sonrió en frente de Mukuro, tras horas preparando la comida al fin estaba lista para servirse, Chrome tomo algunos platos sirviendo comida para dejarlos en alguna mesa

— ¿Mukuro donde se supone que deje esto?

—Pensaba que podríamos comer todo esto en el gran salón vacío, es perfecto para…

—Entonces ahora lo llevo

— ¡Espera!

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Bien… no es como decir esto… emmm…

Chrome dejo los platos y camino lentamente hacia Mukuro, mirándolo fijamente

—Solo dilo –Chrome enfrente de Mukuro le insistía en que solo lo dijera

—Está bien, aquí voy Chrome, podrías…podrías…

—Dilo sin miedo…

— ¡Podrías ponerte la ropa que deje en tu armario!

— ¿Eh? –Al escucharlo Chrome se sentía confundida y continuo observando a Mukuro

—Lo se tienes razón de mirarme extraño… no estoy seguro de que estaba pensando…

—Está bien

—Que aceptarías y yo… ¿Dijiste "Esta bien"?

—Si, en que armario lo dejaste

—Escondido en una caja sobre todo la demás ropa, sé que suena raro pero lo enteras después

—De acuerdo, entonces ahora me cambio, volveré en unos momentos

Subiendo escaleras y dirigiéndose a su habitación Mukuro solo la observaba alejarse y decidió prepararse para su llegada, pero antes de siquiera tocar un plato regreso Chrome

—Y aún no he olvidado lo que me contarías en la cena

—Está bien, adelante, ve, yo también necesito prepararme

Pasado unos minutos Chrome salió de su habitación, caminando hacia las escaleras su mirada pasó directamente hacia Mukuro, quien también había hecho un cambio de ropa

—Te ves bien… -Sonrojados, Chrome y Mukuro se hicieron un cumplido al mismo tiempo, sonrojándolos aún mas

Chrome bajando las escaleras observando observaba a Mukuro quien la esperaba al final de las escaleras, al bajar aquellos escalones, cuando solo le faltaba por bajar un escalón Mukuro la tomo de las manos ayudándola a bajar el ultimo escalón, al estar los 2 ya en el piso se observaron mutuamente

—Te ves bien –De nuevo estaban hablando al mismo tiempo y aún más sonrojados que antes

—Te vez hermosa, Chrome –Mukuro logro decir un cumplido a pesar de estar sonrojado al ver a Chrome con la ropa que le había dado que consistía solo de un vestido blanco sin zapatos o algo en sus pies

—También te vez muy bien Mukuro –logrando decir un cumplido acerca de la ropa de Mukuro que consistía en una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro sin zapatos o algo que le cubriera los pies, luchando contra toda su vergüenza que provocaba que estuviera demasiado avergonzada pudo completar su cumplido

—Entonces… creo que estamos listos para continuar

—Sí, de acuerdo, te ves bien

—Luces deslumbrante

— ¿Nerviosa?

—Sí, un poco, ¿y tú?

—Sí, no creí que lo estaría tanto

—Solo relájate estás conmigo

—Lo dijiste antes que yo y ¿Por qué no tienes zapatos?

—Tu tampoco, yo por alguna razón pensé que se vería bien

—Tienes razón, te ves bien

— ¿Por qué no llevas zapatos?

—Por el pasto

— ¿Que pasto?

—Chrome, mírame fijamente, no preguntes la razón, y tus respuestas serán contestadas

Chrome observo fijamente a Mukuro mientras se perdía en sus ojos

—Ahora Chrome, puedes voltear a otra parte

Al voltear Chrome pudo observar como pareciera como si todo lo que antes la rodeaba como su casa, muebles y demás desaparecieron para dar paso a una pradera rodeada de flores, lleno de tranquilidad y paz

—Mukuro ¿Qué es esto?

—Nuestro mundo, querida Chrome, alejado de cualquier desagrado, hecho para nosotros y para nosotros

—Es hermoso -Chrome abrazo a Mukuro, cerrando sus ojos y derramando unas lágrimas de felicidad al abrazarlo —Gracias por crear esto

—Chrome –Decía Mukuro correspondiendo el abrazo —Los 2 lo creamos, es nuestro paraíso y por eso yo también te doy las gracias Chrome –Mukuro al decir eso derramo unas lágrimas, permaneciendo sujetado a Chrome.


	5. Chapter 5 Entrenamiento y El diario

—Chrome, solo hay una manera de que ellos me lastimen y es que te lastimen a ti, es por eso que mientras te tenga a mi lado no les temeré

Al día siguiente Chrome despertando en su cama, observaba a Mukuro que se encontraba acostado a su lado justo como la noche pasada, acercándose lentamente se acercó y acariciando su rostro solo se le ocurrió decir una cosa

—Mukuro ¿Estas despierto verdad?

—Sí, parece que no volviste a creer que estoy dormido, pero aun puedo ser tu maestro en otras cosas, no solo en fingir estar dormido —Abriendo sus ojos y observándola con una sonrisa al ver que por fin había despertado

— ¿Mi maestro?

—Sí, enseñarte cosas seguidamente

—Maestro Mukuro

Ahora que lo escucho no se escucha muy bien…

— ¿Q-Que sucedió ayer? —Dudando acerca de por qué no recordaba mucho de lo sucedido

—Te desmayaste, fue ocasionado por un malestar en tu estomago—Tomando un trapo en la cama cerca de donde Chrome durmió —Te puse esto en tu frente para intentar bajar tu temperatura, por cierto, cuando jugamos durante casi todo el día fue olvidamos ingerir alimentos, y creo que sabrás que es malo para la salud

— ¿Eso es todo?

—Tal vez, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso soñaste algo?

— ¿Soñar algo?

—Ya sabes, esos sueños que crees que son reales, ¿Segura de que no lo confundes con un sueño?

— ¿Yo? Bueno en realidad… no lo se

—Yo por otra parte tuve un sueño

— ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?

—Pasto y un pequeño cielo en este lugar, podía caminar sobre él y sentirme relajado, era como…

— ¡¿Un paraíso?!

—Sí, pero lo que lo convertía en paraíso no era un pequeño cielo o un pasto que lograba que olvidaras lo demás, lo que lo convirtió en un paraíso fue sin duda tu presencia, aunque no fue por mucho tiempo nuestra estancia ahí

—…los sueños no son fáciles de recordar…

—Eso depende de ti y de que tanto lo desees

— ¿Que tanto deseo mis sueños?

—Quizá te lo explique después, por el momento desayunemos y preparemos lo demás para ir a clases

Un tiempo después de alistarse y llegar a clases notaron una repentina ausencia de alumnos en el aula

—No puede ser… Chrome quédate detrás de mí —Con un tono preocupado exclamo mientras observaba la puerta del aula

— ¿Que sucede? —Preocupada sin saber que sucedía se puso detrás esperando una respuesta

—El mismo de ayer, parece no aprenderán ¡Ahora sal!

Entrando por la puerta principal Lancia apareció con unos hombres a sus espaldas

—Nos volvemos a encontrar, espero no creas que tendrás tanta suerte como la última vez —Lancia parecía estar más confiado esta vez con sus subordinados detrás de el

Entrando a clases Ken y Chikusa miraban la batalla que estaba por comenzar

—Mira, por fin podremos ver como maneja una situación peligrosa —Ken emocionado se dirigía a Chikusa aunque este no mostraba emociones notorias

—Ken no creo que pelee recuerda que no lo golpeo la última vez

—Pero esta vez tiene un montón de hombres no escapara sin antes soltar unos buenos golpes

—Escucha es imposible que me venzas, conozco los caminos del poder y tengo todas las condiciones necesarias para una victoria por los caminos del poder, vete ahora

— ¿Y de qué condiciones estamos hablando precisamente? ¿Y qué es eso del camino del poder? —Lancia preguntaba con una ambición muy evidente que se mostraba con tan solo verlo

—Jamás las comprenderías, pero si tienes tanta curiosidad ve a la montaña y entrena hasta que el secreto de cómo ganar cualquier pelea se muestre ante ti, yo no te lo diré

—Cambio de planes, escuchen, retirada nos vamos —Saliendo de la habitación Lancia y los demás hombres se dirigieron al patio

—Pero, Mukuro ¿Es cierto? — Chrome se sentó una vez todos se fueron y observando a Mukuro

—Sí, lo es, sería muy arriesgado encontrarlo y tal vez no sea cierto del todo

Escuchando la conversación Ken y Chikusa pensaron en el camino del poder

— ¿Lo escuchaste Chikusa? Existe una forma de ganar cualquier pelea —Ken ansioso se dirigió a Chikusa, quien no mostraba la misma alegría

—Ken, no debes creer todo lo que escuchas

—Pero es muy fuerte, tal vez invencible debe ser por el secreto

— ¿Por qué crees que le diría su secreto a Lancia en medio de un lugar público? Si alguien te intenta golpear no le dirías tu secreto

— ¿Pero por qué lo diría?

—Tal vez para deshacerse de él, después de todo funciono

—Mmm… tal vez… —Ken se sentó, cruzo lo brazos y comenzó a pensar

—Ken, no te sobre esfuerces te vas a desmayar

—Yo puedo, solo necesito un momento

—Está bien pero no digas que no te lo advertí

Tras varios minutos de pensar Ken se levantó y miro fijamente a Chikusa

—Lo tengo, se lo preguntaremos

—Ken, es tu peor idea

—Claro que no, recuerda cuando te convencí de que apostáramos que podría hacerme pasar por perro y lograr engañar a quien pasara

—Es cierto es mala pero no tanto como esa, quisieron arrestarte por creer que estabas loco

—Olvidemos eso, en verdad podremos preguntarle

— ¿Y cuándo planeas preguntarle?

—Esperare el momento cuando, cuando no pueda escuchar nadie

Al finalizar las clases las clases esperando pacientemente Ken y Chikusa siguieron hasta el parque a Chrome y Mukuro

— ¿Mukuro nos están siguiendo? —Chrome solo podía preguntarle estando insegura de sus intenciones o si solo era una coincidencia

—Lamentablemente si, así es, está bien, ¡Salgan y no los lastimare!

Saliendo desde unos arbustos Ken y Chikusa se mostraron frente a ellos

—Eres impresionante ¿Cómo sabias que estábamos siguiéndote? —Ken solo se sorprendía creyendo que sus habilidades podrían hacer de todo

—No son muy cuidadosos, ahora dime que buscas

Ken se armó de valor y empezó a hablar

—Por favor Entrénenos para conocer cuáles son "Los caminos del poder" —Ken hizo un pequeño cambio de voz a un tono más dramático al decir "los caminos del poder" —Si acepta haremos lo que me pida

— ¿Y para que necesitan "Los caminos del poder"? —Mukuro decidió usar el mismo tono dramático que uso Ken en "Los caminos del poder"

—No es lo que piensas nosotros lo quereos usar para la defensa

— ¿Y qué me lo asegura que no lo usaran para golpear a débiles como cuando nos conocimos?

—Porque fuimos provocados… y perdimos el control, fuimos débiles

— ¿Provocados?

—Sí, fue no hace tiempo ante de estar en secundaria, se podría decir que nos convertimos en… malas personas… asesinos… —Chikusa comenzó a Hablar explicando el porqué de sus acciones

—Detente, creo comprender tu situación, estoy muy ocupado ahora con alguien más así que… les pondré 2 pruebas si son capaces de superarlas estarán aceptados, primero será esto, Chrome, tu serás quien decida si aceptare a entrenarlos

— ¿Eh? ¿Yo? —Chrome no sabía que responder ya que no esperaba tal pregunta

—Sí, tú tienes toda mi atención, ¿Quieres que les de entrenamiento o no?

—Espera ¿Cómo se supone que debemos hacer algo en esta prueba? —Ken preguntaba mirando a Mukuro y pensando lo más rápido que pudo

— ¿No lo comprendes? Tienes que hacerlo así —Mukuro se arrodillo enfrente de Chrome y la miro a los ojos —Por favor, Chrome, podrías… y así es como pueden convencerla

—Espera, ¿Me estás diciendo que esto es una prueba? —Ken asombrado no podía creer lo que les estaban pidiendo hacer

—Sí, ¿algún problema?

—Algo así, es más bien una pregunta ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento es este? —Chikusa no entendía bien los motivos y definitivamente no quería hacer eso

—El mío, y no es entrenamiento es una de las 2 pruebas

—De acuerdo Ken, hagamos algo —Chikusa dijo observando a Ken con una mirada que claramente no quería hacerlo

— ¿Estás Loco? No podremos hacer eso

—Tienes alguna mejor idea —Chikusa no quería hacerlo pero parecía su única oportunidad para lograr pasar la prueba

—Yo tengo una —Dijo Mukuro alzando la mano despreocupadamente —Mi idea es que en vez de hacer lo mismo que yo usen su imaginación y creen su propia manera de pedirlo, sean ustedes mismos

—Ken, no tenemos opción solo ser nosotros mismos

—Pero, Chikusa… está bien, solo hagámoslo

Se acercaron a Chrome y ambos hablaron

—Por favor deja que nos acepte en su entrenamiento —los dos Hablando de una manera sincronizada que parecía ensayada —Si nos aceptas te devolveremos el favor, lo que quieras, pero por favor acéptanos

—E…está bien —Chrome solo parecía Sonrojada de que Mukuro se arrodillara ante ella y también por la manera en la que Ken y Chikusa lo pidieron, pensando el porqué de sus acciones

— ¿Chrome, estas segura?

—Sí, siempre y cuando no tengas inconveniente —Chrome volvió en sí y sin dudar de su respuesta, sabía que Mukuro probablemente sabría su después

—Entonces esta decidido, desde ahora entrenaran como les diga

—Perfecto ¿Qué harías sin mi Chikusa?

—Sonreiría

— ¿Eh?

—Ken, Chikusa, presten atención esto no será fácil y aquí esta su primera tarea —Buscando en su Mochila entre varias cosas puso algo en una bolsa, escribiendo una nota y dejándolo en la bolsa se las entrego—Esta será su primera tarea, tomen la bolsa y compren lo que esta anotado en la lista dentro de la bolsa

—Entendido, vamos Ken —Ken y Chikusa decidieron irse sin antes abrir la bolsa y entender indicaciones

—De acuerdo volveremos rápido con su encargo, no lo defraudaremos

—Deja de perder el tiempo y vámonos Ken

—Al momento en que se alejaron Ken y Chikusa, Mukuro empezó a irse, Chrome solo decidió seguirlo

— ¿A dónde te diriges Mukuro?

—A los muelles, la nota lo decía, ahí nos veremos

— ¿Y Qué fue lo que les encargaste comprar?

—Nada importante cuando lleguen lo veras

— ¿Y qué paso con la segunda prueba? Solo vi una

—Así es, la segunda prueba llegara con su tiempo

Lejos de ahí, caminando Chikusa observo que es lo que estaba anotado en la lista

—Ken, mira esto no me lo hubiera imaginado

— ¿Qué es? ¡Déjame ver! —Ken tomo la lista y empezó a leer —Veamos aquí dice que le llevaremos ¿Comida?

—Y libretas

—No entiendo ¿Por qué quiere que le llevemos esto a los muelles?

— ¿Dónde está tu lado optimista ahora?

— ¿Chikusa no creerás que nos esté usando para servirle en lo que diga o sí?

—En realidad se cree que existe una tradición que dice que los alumnos procuran el bienestar de su maestro a cambio de enseñarles

—Oh, eso es bueno

—Sí, y lo mejor es que la bolsa contiene dinero, esperaba que sí tendría que servir a alguien tendría que ser de mi bolsillo

—Entonces no se diga más, ¡vamos!

Más tarde ken y Chikusa llegaron al lugar designado, y se encontraron con Mukuro y Chrome

—Trajimos su encargo —Ken le entrego la bolsa con la comida dinero y las libretas

—Mukuro les invito a comer incluso a Ken y Chikusa y hacia los 4 disfrutaron una comida cerca de los muelles, terminando estaban listos para irse a casa

—Una cosa más, Ken, Chikusa, tomen una libreta, desde ahora escribirán lo que aprendieron día tras día, incluyendo su vida diaria, un diario

— ¿Incluso yo? —Chrome se acerca a las libretas y tenía curiosidad el por qué contando las libretas de Ken y Chikusa aun sobraban 2

—Si lo quieres así, eres libre de hacerlo, en realidad ¿Qué tal si todos lo hacemos? Así sería menos presión

—No me agrada escribir pero lo hare si es por el entrenamiento ¿Y tú Chikusa?

—Escribir no me molesta

—Está decidido, escribiremos cada día

Así paso un tiempo y las cosas parecían normales

—Por fin he dominado los caminos del poder —Lancia estaba en frente de Mukuro muy confiado por su nuevo descubrimiento

Mukuro estaba tranquilo al lado de Chrome, pero volteo un momento y converso con Lancia

—Dime ¿cuáles son los caminos del poder Lancia?

— ¡Lucha por tus amigos y siempre vencerás!

—si eso es todo solo puedo decir: equivocado vuelve luego, aunque está bien lo que dijiste, te daré un consejo busca una cascada en la montaña

—Entonces me voy, pero, ¡Volveré!

Así paso el tiempo y las cosas seguían bien

— ¡El secreto del camino del poder es! ¡Da todo en la batalla!

—Aunque está bien lo que dijiste, no es solo eso

Y Lancia seguía intentando

— ¡El secreto del camino del poder es! Nunca te rindas

—vas por buen camino, pero sigue intentando, aquí va otra pista, no es solo una la enseñanza del Camino del poder, son varias

DIARIO DE CHROME

Mukuro acepto a Ken y Chikusa como alumnos y les encargo algunas cosas, mientras el me enseño como era estar en un muelle, mientras contemplaba los muelles me abrazo y me recordó que aunque los entrenaría desde entonces seguiría teniendo su toda su atención, después me dijo que Ken y Chikusa se acercaban y nos separamos… no entiendo bien ¿Quién es él? o ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones?

Se han escuchado reportes de que escuelas se han incendiado y no se ha dado con el culpable, pero afortunadamente con Mukuro a mi lado, sé que no debo temerle a nada, ya que estoy segura que él me protegerá, incluso cuando se aleja unos momentos para que pueda escribir en el diario, creo que cuando se aleja, el escribe en su diario

Desde hace tiempo que entrena a Ken y Chikusa y parecen llevarse bien tanto como al entrenarlos lo hace bien, aunque ahora le agrada decir "Los caminos del poder" con un tono dramático creo que me agrada pero al verlos entrenar, no estoy segura de para que los entrena exactamente.

—El 30 de Octubre Mukuro quiso jugar con globos de agua y no termino bien… acabe enferma y el cuidándome y siguió disculpándose. , todo es normal, algo así, el sigue estando todo el tiempo conmigo y… de alguna manera no me importa dormir con el…. Al día siguiente me pidió perdón, diciéndome que quería salir conmigo a pedir dulces, afortunadamente no se rindió y me llevo a unas cuantas casas y continuamos jugando en casa y me dijo "No hay necesidad de tener un que salir para disfrutar este día, acto seguido saco bolsas de dulces y juntos las disfrutamos, eran muchas, hasta la fecha aún tenemos dulces.

Posdata: Me disfrace de pirata junto con Mukuro, creo que intentare dibujarnos, espero salga bien.


	6. Chapter 6 Mafia

Pasando el tiempo Mukuro parecía hacerse más cercano a Ken y Chikusa con cada día de entrenamiento, entrenando en muchas ocasiones con métodos un tanto clásicos pero seguían siendo extraños, un caso fue practicar cerca del mar la técnica de la grulla y como el tiempo paso Mukuro decidió que era hora de hablar con Ken y Chikusa sobre su pasado, y para ello fueron a hablar cerca de una fuente

Muy bien, ha pasado tiempo y creo que nos hemos conocido bien y los he entrenado mucho —Mukuro conversaba con Ken y Chikusa cerca de una fuente de agua

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Ken no entendía bien lo que decía

— ¿Nos dejaras de entrenar? —Chikusa saco conclusiones por lo dicho

—No es la razón, quiero que me digan los detalles, como y el por qué se convirtieron en "asesinos", cuando me pidieron darles entrenamiento, detuve su historia, pero es la hora de que lo digan

—De acuerdo Chikusa, se tan amable de contar como sucedió

—Está bien, todo comenzó antes de entrar a la secundaria, éramos golpeados muchas veces, se volvió normal en nuestras vidas y aunque podíamos golpearlos y derrotar a algunos eran demasiados… hasta que nos ofrecieron unirnos a la mafia

— ¿Se unieron a la mafia solo por ser molestados en la escuela?

—No es como piensas, es diferente —Chikusa intervino un poco nervioso

— ¿Que sucede? Estos nerviosos, buenos, ¿Se unieron a la mafia o no?

—Sí y no, continuare con la historia y aclarare todo a su tiempo

Chikusa se mostraba un tanto nervioso aunque no era tan notorio como Ken, retomaron su asiento y Chikusa continuo la historia

—Nos ofrecieron puestos en la mafia como asesinos y dudamos al principio por pensar en ser asesinos, no pensábamos en que nos ocurriría si aceptábamos, pero también en lo que sucedería si nos reusábamos… tras un momento de pensarlo y no responder nos explicaron mejor las cosas "Mafia" es un término que se utiliza para un juego de rol de secundaria y puedes empezar a prepararte desde primaria reuniendo a todos, para la secundaria ya estés todo listo

— ¿Y que con lo de "asesinos"? ¿Resulta ser solo un juego?

—Sí, ¿en verdad creíste Que nos llamábamos asesinos por ser asesinos de la mafia, la verdadera mafia? —Ken empezó a hablar sin miedo olvidando sus nervios anteriores

—Pss… Ken creo que deberías dejar de hablar —Chikusa intento callar a Ken, pero fue en vano y este continuo con lo suyo

—Un momento, ¿Me están diciendo que no son asesinos reales y jamás han asesinado a nadie?

—Claro que no, ¿Quién asesina a esta edad y se presenta cada día a clases? —Ken seguía hablando y hablando

—Pss… Ken en serio, cállate —Chikusa seguía susurrando a Ken aunque este lo seguía ignorando por seguir hablando

—Nadie podría asesinar y continuar en clases, sería una locura ¿Cierto Chikusa?

—A mí no me metas en lo que haces

— ¿Y en este "juego" no matan cierto?

—Bueno, se suele golpear gravemente, pero matar… claro que no —Ahora Ken tenía una sonrisa al revelar todo eso —Es cierto se siente bien decir la verdad, en especial porque aun así no era nada malo, no sé por qué me preocupe

Mukuro se levantó y se acercó a Ken y Chikusa, los tomo de sus camisas, y los lanzo al agua y se empezó a alejar, seguido por Chrome

— ¿Mukuro, no crees que fuiste muy rudo, porque lo hiciste? —Chrome trato que se calmara, y con solo escuchar su voz, Mukuro se tranquilizo

—Cuando acepte entrenarlos creí que eran asesinos, no supe cómo reaccionar al escuchar eso

—Pero… te acercaste a ellos lo suficiente como para considerarlos tus amigos, y entrenarlos no te costó nada

— ¿Nada? ¿Sabes lo que dices? —Mukuro parecía sorprendido por su respuesta

—Quiero decir… me invitabas a ver películas y al día siguiente les enseñaste lo que viste en la película un día antes de cada entrenamiento —Chrome le sonrió y espero su respuesta

— ¿No sabes cuánto tiempo estuve con ellos? Fue demasiado

—Vamos, ¿No tenías algo mejor que hacer o sí?

—Claro que si, por cada segundo que pase con ellos podía… estar contigo Chrome

Chrome se sonrojo y continuaron caminando a casa, mientras que cerca de la fuente Ken y Chikusa seguían discutiendo

—Ken, te dije que tenías que callarte

—Pero no tenía idea que reaccionaria así

—Cuando le pedimos que nos entrenara, detuvo mi historia en ese momento que dije que éramos asesinos, era algo muy lógico

—Bien, es mi culpa, pero la próxima vez golpéame si no entiendo que debo callarme ¿Cómo debo saber que estoy diciendo más de la cuenta?

—Está bien la próxima vez te golpeare a tiempo, lo que necesitamos ahora es solucionar las cosas

— ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo?

—Disculpándonos bastara ¿Alguna vez te dijo donde vivía?

—No ¿Y a ti?

—No, entonces esperaremos a mañana para pedir disculpas

Más tarde, en casa de Chrome Mukuro y Chrome estaban recostados en la cama de Chrome

—Entonces Mukuro, ¿Mañana te disculparas por lo que hiciste?

—Claro, supongo que estará bien que me disculpe, después de todo tal vez exagere lanzándolos al agua

— ¿Y seguirás entrenándolos?

—Tal vez, todo también depende de otros factores, y no los controlo, así que tendrán que esperar hasta que algo ocurra

Aunque Chrome no entendía del todo lo que decía Mukuro, siguieron hablando hasta cansarse al día siguiente todos estaban listos y en camino a clases, sin saber que alguien los estaba esperando en el patio de la escuela, donde se llevaba a cabo una reunión de la "mafia" y Lancia estaba liderando la reunión

—Muy bien escuchen hoy se ha planeado un ataque a un infractor que no ha entendido quien manda aquí, si bien recordamos los planes deberán traerlo hacia aquí procurando que nadie lo siga, incluido los traidores Ken y Chikusa

— ¿Quién? —Se alzaban varias voces confundidas

—El que parece animal y el raro de los lentes, continuando con los planes pelearemos en el tejado, así que si alguien interviene encárguense de el

Llegando a la escuela Chrome y Mukuro notaron la presencia de un grupo más de 10 hombres en medio del pasillo

—Chrome quédate detrás yo me encargo

—Pero ¿Son demasiados estarás bien?

—No me importa recibir un golpe o dos, lo que de verdad me lastimaría es que tu salieras herida, ya te lo dije hace tiempo y no perderé

—De acuerdo solo intenta no salir lastimado

Mukuro tomo una rama de árbol y se acercó a los hombres y volteo mirando a Chrome

—No te preocupes estaré bien solo necesito que te quedes a salvo

Uno de esos hombres se acercó a su espalda a punto de atacarlo, pero antes de darse cuenta Mukuro le dio una patada en el estomago

— ¿Pero cómo? Estabas distraído

—Chrome observa bien todo está bajo tu control

Ahora otros 2 se acercaron por los lados pero fueron repelidos

— ¿Cómo?

Los 2 hombres fueron golpeados sin darse cuenta con una patada en el estómago y un golpe en la cara con su rama

—Es imposible que pueda ver lo que hacemos si esta distraído

—Ah, eso, algo importante es darle confianza a tu oponente, así creerá que todo está en sus manos y cuando los derrotas no solo su cuerpo sino su confianza, y no podrán continuar peleando, un ejemplo son los demás hombres, todos han perdido su confianza y saben que no pueden ganar ¿O alguien quiere demostrar lo contrario? —Miro al resto, desafiándolos, pero todos estaban seguros de que no podrían lastimarlo

—Tú ganas, pero para terminar esto y ganar necesitas vencer a Lancia, te espera en el tejado, te guiaremos allá

—Entre más rápido termine esto será mejor

Subiendo escaleras Todos se dirigieron hacia donde Lancia esperaba su encuentro

—Aquí esta Lancia lo hemos traído —Los hombres se pusieron en unas sillas y comenzaron a observar la pelea que estaba a punto de comenzar

—Lancia, dime ¿Qué tal tu entrenamiento?

—Eso no importa, ahora te derrotare y te demostrare quien manda aquí

— ¿Quién manda aquí?

—No te burles, pronto te lo demostrare

—Te refieres a la "mafia"

— ¿A qué otra cosa me podría referir? No nos golpeamos solo porque nos agrade es sobre nuestra organización

—Lo lamento pero no estoy involucrado en eso, en realidad me entere ayer

— ¿Qué? Ken y Chikusa debieron decirte algo ¿Y que con esa rama?

—Tal vez te lo explique después lo que sucedió, por el momento creo que es hora de volver a estar a su lado, así que terminemos con esto

—No sé a qué te refieres con estar a su lado, pero está bien comencemos la pelea

Lancia intentaba atacar velozmente a Mukuro aunque todo era esquivado

—Veo que ahora usas tu fuerza más que antes

— ¿Qué, te diste cuenta de mi poder en nuestra segunda pelea?

—Fue fácil para mi saberlo, solo querías demostrarle mi poder a quien se ocultaba en cuando fingiste quedar inconsciente

—Eres impresionante pero las peleas no solo se ganan con eso, se ganan por cualquier recurso, mira abajo

—Crees que no me doy cuenta, solo espero el momento en que decidan sentenciarse y para aclarártelo, voy ahora mismo

Mukuro salto desde el tejado de la escuela aterrizando frente a Chrome

— ¿Mukuro has terminado la pelea?

—No, he venido por lo más importante para mí —Dejando caer su rama, tomo la mano de Chrome y la miro fijamente

—Mukuro… (Porque tu… porque tu…) —Chrome se sonrojo e intento pensar en lo que decía, por qué hacia esas cosas era algo que no entendía bien

—Unos hombres intentaron golpearlo en la oportunidad que tenían pero fueron golpeados en la cabeza con unos bocadillos

— ¿Qué clase de ataque es este? —Los hombres se voltearon intentando mirar a sus agresores

—Sus oponentes seremos nosotros —Ken y Chikusa estaban ahí con unos pocos bocadillos entre manos mientras Chikusa les hablo Ken fue y recogió los bocadillos lanzados

—Ustedes ¿Quiénes son?

—Ken y Chikusa —Ken les respondió aunque seguía recogiendo los bocadillos

— ¿Los conocemos?

— ¿Por qué no nos recuerdan? Hemos estado desde antes que se formara este grupo

—Cálmate Ken, somos... El que parece animal

—Y el raro de los lentes, ¿Por qué solo así pueden recordarnos?

—Ya veo, los traidores

—Bueno al menos es un mejor sobrenombre —Chikusa se ajustó los lentes y continuo —Bien, terminemos rápido con esto

—Si quieren ser golpeados, por mi está bien

Al lado de esa pelea, Chrome y Mukuro seguían tomados de la mano y viéndose fijamente

—Mukuro… tu… ¿Continuaras con tu pelea?

— ¿Eh? Oh, claro, lo olvide estando cerca de ti suelo estar despreocupado, entonces… eh… creo que me voy

Mukuro regreso al tejado y vio a Lancia sentado

—Te he estado esperando, es la hora de finalizar esto

Mientras que en el primer piso Ken y Chikusa habían terminado la pelea

—Gracias por aparecer —Chrome se acercó a ellos, pero ellos no bajaron la guardia

—No hay que agradecer, te dijimos que te devolveríamos el favor si aceptabas que fuéramos entrenados —Ken se ajustó los lentes y miro a Ken

— ¿Chikusa estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

— ¿Terminar con el secreto que no decían a nadie?

—Exacto

—Disculpen ¿De qué secreto hablan?

—Bien, hace tiempo se nos prohibió entrar en una habitación, esta solo sería usada en momentos de ataque como hoy, pero aun así nadie de nosotros podría entrar, Chikusa y yo decidiremos terminar con eso así que iremos allá y averiguaremos que se esconde ahí

Ken y Chikusa fueron hasta una habitación y se decidieron abrir la puerta y cuando entraron no podían ver nada, el lugar estaba en oscuridad

—Este lugar esta oscuro, ¿Ken puedes ver algo?

—No, que decepción este cuarto esta solo

—Que extra…

—Unos ruidos se escucharon y se escuchó a alguien cayendo

— ¿Chikusa escuchaste eso?

Durante un segundo todo fue silencio y se escucharon otros sonidos

—Yo me asegure de crear un imperio y luego llegan ustedes a golpear soldados, convencerlos de unirse a su bando, y creer que podrán salirse con la suya

Una voz de Mujer se escuchó desde la oscuridad y una persona empezó a salir de las sombras con algo en su mano

—Yo… —Chrome tenía nervios de saber quién estaba ahí pero recordó que Mukuro estaba peleando y no sabía acerca de que sucedió con Ken y Chikusa ¿¡Que les hiciste a Ken y Chikusa!? —Chrome tomo una actitud diferente, decidida a que no podía seguir siendo protegida solamente

— ¿Ahora te pones en esa actitud? ¿Quién crees que eres para hablarme así?

—Solo dime en donde están

—No me hagas reír, sé que no sabes pelear, solo necesite ver como esperaste pacientemente a que los demás hicieran el trabajo por ti

—Yo… no…

—Ahora estas dudando, significa que es cierto

—Yo… te preguntare de nuevo ¿Qué les hiciste a Ken y Chikusa?

—No tengo por qué decírtelo, después de todo no hay nada que puedas hacer ante mi

— ¿Y quién eres tú?

—Soy la líder de este grupo, soy conocida como M.M.

— ¿La líder?

—Así es, no tienes oportunidad frente a mí

Unos ruidos se escucharon cerca de la habitación oscura

—No me importa ¿Qué les hiciste a Ken y Chikusa? No es posible que perdieran ante ti

—Estaban en un cuarto donde no podían ver nada, solo basta un golpe con mi clarinete, de hecho te demostrare su poder

M.M. fue rápidamente hacia Chrome con su clarinete, Chrome estaba retrocediendo hasta casi caerse, pero, en un segundo, un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la situación cambio

—Chrome, te dije que eres lo más importante para mí, y no dejare que te lastimen

Mukuro rápidamente, había llegado, tomando a Chrome de la cintura con una de sus manos, estaban inclinados y observándose fijamente

—Mukuro… yo…

—No tienes que decir nada, ya estoy aquí y todo va a estar bien —Mientras que con su otra mano tenía un tridente con el cual apunto hacia el cuello de M.M. —En cuanto a ti, si te atreves a lastimar a Chrome o la haces llorar, no importa si es solo un rasguño, una lagrima, lo que sea, si te atreves a lastimarla, yo me asegurare de que pagues de una manera indescriptible

M.M. estaba detenida con un tridente apuntando hacia su cuello y Mukuro de dejaba de observar a Chrome con una sonrisa al verla a salvo


End file.
